eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5051 (16 April 2015)
Synopsis Roxy runs across the Square after Aleks, who jumps into a taxi asking to go to Walford General . Roxy bangs on the window – screaming that he can’t tell Ronnie about her and Charlie. At the hospital, Charlie sits on Ronnie’s bed showing her photos of Matthew. Charlie sees Aleks through the window and goes out to see him. Roxy comes running through the doors after him in a panic. Charlie and Roxy beg him not to tell Ronnie about them sleeping together. Aleks claims he won’t - Ronnie has been through enough. Charlie and Roxy speak about the situation; Charlie debates that it might be best to tell Ronnie the truth. Roxy doesn’t want to hurt her sister and suggests that she is going to agree to marry Aleks. Roxy returns home to find Aleks packing to leave – she asks if she can go with him. Roxy convinces Aleks that she wants to start again, somewhere new. The two pack – but as they bring the bags downstairs there is a knock at the door. Tamwar enters and tells Aleks that he is fired; he told the authorities about Aleks fiddling the books, and the police have been called. Ineta rushes downstairs to answer the door to Marta – she had overheard their conversation about moving away and so called her mum. Roxy is stuck between Aleks begging her to go with him and Marta suggesting that she would be breaking up a family. Roxy decides that she can’t lie to herself anymore and agrees that Marta is right. Aleks makes it clear that they won’t see each other again. Roxy gives Aleks the engagement ring back and kisses him goodbye. Charlie returns home to find Roxy sat on the sofa in the dark, crying. Roxy explains to Charlie that she’s upset that she has never been anyone’s first choice and that all of her past relationships haven’t worked out. Charlie firmly tells Roxy that she’s his first choice and that he wants to tell Ronnie that… Nancy tells Tamwar that he needs to do the right thing and report Aleks for stealing. Shabnam meets Masood and Kush in the Vic. In the Market Office, Tamwar confronts Aleks over his findings. Aleks retorts that Tamwar is fired and throws the evidence in the bin. In the Vic, Shabnam is disapproving of Kush drinking and the two bicker about their relationship. Tamwar joins and tells Nancy that he’s reported Aleks. Nancy is thrilled for him and Tamwar admits that he didn’t want her thinking badly of him. Tamwar nervously kisses Nancy - the whole bar applauds, but Shabnam leaves. Later, Masood finds Shabnam at home in the kitchen emailing Fatima – she wants her to find her a husband. Carol arrives at Max’s with a box of Jim’s things and asks for his to help to go through it. The bad memories are too much for Max and he tells her to throw it all out, before heading to work. Carol sits nursing a drink at the bar in the Vic as Tina and Sonia come in giggling. They have got matching Taurus tattoos in honour of Jim and Stan. Mick laughs at them but Carol snaps. Carol pushes the box of Jim’s things to the floor and as it hits the ground, a Dot and Jim wedding mug smashes. Sonia follows Carol to the house with the box and asks what is wrong. Carol admits that she is upset at the thought of dying - Jim’s death has made her worry about the cancer coming back. Liam and Rebecca fix the broken mug for Carol; she’s extremely grateful. Carol gets out the cancer support group card and decides to give them a call. Max apologises to Jay for being rude to him about the car, claiming that Jim’s death has hit him hard. Jay admits to Max that his motors from Karin Smart are stolen. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes